


After The Amusement Park

by KoujakusAngrybird



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Amusement Park, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long Ass Bus Ride, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoujakusAngrybird/pseuds/KoujakusAngrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class went to a theme park, kinda like Universal Studios or Disney World. This is them (mostly Leon and Togami, though) on the bus on the trip home. At about 4:30AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on my way home from my senior class trip from Universal Studios. At 4:30AM. Back in April. I sort of put Togami in my own position and then just kinda threw in Leon. As you will notice, all of my Leogami works are sort of old. That's because I had no confidence in posting them and just finally said "fuck it".

It had been a really long day for the students of class 78. Today was the day that their class went on a "field trip" to one of the biggest amusement parks in the country of Japan. Sure, it was going to take them a few hours to get there but, who cares? They were staying well into the night and weren't getting back until ungodly early the following morning.  
  
"A'right!" Leon had yelled, the minute the rather expensive charter bus pulled out of the Academy. "Who's ready fer this?!"

The bus was then filled with the cheers of some of the students. Their class did have a good few who were rather reserved in manner, after all.  
  
As of right now, the bus was rolling down the highways and various roads and streets on it's way back to Hope's Peak Academy. Out of the sixteen in the bus, excluding the two chaperones, the vast majority of students were sleeping, which was understandable, seeing as they were all undoubtedly exhausted beyond comprehension. One of the very tiny number of students who were awake was Byakuya Togami. With his music playing and thoughts buzzing, he stared out the window at the constantly changing scenery, only drawing his attention away to occasionally switch a song to something more favorable. Oh, and to occasionally check on the sleeping ginger in his lap. He found himself doing that, too.  
  
Leon had crashed no more than five minutes after the bus had left the park and had been sleeping on Togami's lap ever since. Of course, Togami would have preferred it if Leon would have been sleeping in his own seat, rather than on his lap but he wasn't about to wake his sleeping boyfriend. Togami actually thought it was kind of cute, the sight of Leon sleeping on him. Occasionally, he would run a hand through the ginger's hair, kind of playing with it in a way. Every once in a while, when Leon would stir, Togami would draw his hands back, only for Leon to just cuddle up to him more. God, would he stop being cute? No, Togami didn't think it very possible.  
  
As the buildings passed by in an almost cinematic display, Togami checked the time. About four-thirty in the morning. Jeez. Why was it that the ride there seemed horrendously long and yet, the ride back seem somewhat shorter? He felt like time was going faster now that they were homeward bound, rather than racing for the amusement park. At some point on this ridiculously long trip he had found himself taking a small nap, half an hour at the most. His plan had been to stay up all night and just sleep the whole day, not like they had classes the next day with how late they were getting home. Another thing he didn't understand was why they couldn't just book a few hotel rooms and have them all stay over night but whatever. He wasn't running the school.  
  
Leon made a small sound and turned over a bit, grabbing hold of Togami's forearm like it was some kind of pillow or teddy bear. Instinctively, Togami glanced down and saw his boyfriend clinging to him. He faintly huffed a bit but didn't pull his arm away. He mumbled something about wishing Leon would get off of his arm and went back to staring out the window.  
  
"Nnnn...."  
  
Togami once again brought his attention down to the passed out baseball player, stirring in his lap. Truth be told, they didn't need to be sitting side by side due to the surplus of seats compared to people on the bus, however it was an unspoken rule that whenever they went on a class trip, Leon always say next to Togami, whether they needed to sit two a seat or not.  
  
Leon's eyes slowly opened a bit and he looked up at Togami. "Nnngg...?" He grumbled, slowly starting to sit up a bit. "How long was I out...?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and checking around the bus for any other signs of life.  
  
Togami paused the song that was playing and took out his earbuds. "You knocked out no more than five minutes after we left the park."  
  
The ginger groaned. "Dammit...I wan'ed t' stay up...."  
  
"You were exhausted." The blonde stated. "I figured you would sleep."  
  
Leon gave the other a shove but it really wasn't even a shove. "Shu' up..."  
  
"Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
  
Leon shook his head. "I'll sleep when we get back t' the 'cademy..."  
  
Togami sighed. "Just go back to sleep, we have at least another hour."  
  
"Wha' time 's it?" Leon asked, yawning a bit.  
  
Togami checked his phone for the time. "Around five."  
  
Leon groaned some and plopped back down into Togami's lap. "'S bullshit..." He mumbled. "Fuckin' long ass bus ride..."  
  
"I agree, this bus ride is total crap." The heir whispered, keeping his voice low so that the other students didn't wake.  
  
"Did'ya fall 'sleep too?" Asked the punk.  
  
"No, I've managed to stay up."  
  
"Then you sleep." Leon answered, getting up from the other's lap, yet again. "Y'need tah sleep. Yer a demon in th' mornin', 'specially when ya don' sleep much."  
  
Togami couldn't deny this. If there was one this he couldn't deny about himself, it was that in the mornings, he made Satan himself look pleasant. "I'm fine, though." He said, putting a hand over one of the other's, "I was just going to sleep all day, anyway."  
  
"No." Leon responded, firmly. "I can't bug ya later if yer sleepin' all day."  
  
"You bugged me for almost eighteen, twenty hours straight." The heir shot back. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"  
  
"Hmm..." The shorter male pretended to think for a moment. "No." He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Buggin' ya 's too much fun." He then gave a weary smile.  
  
"I'll be fine." Togami mumbled. "I won't exactly be sleeping all day, I mean, I do have to get up eventually."  
  
"Yeah buh th' more ya sleep, th' less time I got t' bother ya." The all-star complained.  
  
"You'll be sleeping most of the day as well." The scion pointed out.   
  
"Hell, most of the class will be sleeping most of the day and you know it."  
  
Leon shrugged a bit. "Yeah, buh I don' care 'bout none a them like you so ya need t' sleep now cuz I said so."  
  
He shook his head. "Leon, that's ridiculous logic. I'm not just going to-"  
  
"Shhh." The ginger put his finger over the blonde's lips. "No buts. You sleep now. An hour's better than nothin' at all."  
  
The scion huffed. Of course, his boyfriend just had to be as stubborn as he was. "Leon, I'm telling you, I'm fi--"  
  
"Bullshit." He cut him off again. "Ya look like hell. Just try an sleep. You can e'en use me as a pillow if ya want, 's not like I haven' been usin' you fer one." He paused for a second before adding, "An' can I stay with you t'night? Ain' no way 'm makin' it back tah my room. Too long of a walk."  
  
"I had figured you would ask that." Togami answered, trying to suppress a yawn. "Yes, you can."  
  
Of course, Leon had caught that little yawn. "See? Yer tired. Now sleep." He pulled the taller boy down onto his shoulder. "I'll stay up 'til they wake us all up."  
  
Togami didn't like being pulled down. He huffed, finally having no choice but to give in. "Alright fine." He answered, removing his glasses and making himself a bit more comfortable. Within a few minutes, the heir was sleeping.  
  
Leon smiled victoriously to himself when Togami finally gave in, and his smile only grew when the other's breathing slowed as he went to sleep. It was going to take all of his strength to stay awake but he could do it. He knew he could stay awake. Well, he hoped he could, anyway. The athlete glanced out the window at the city lights and blackness of the early morning.  
  
As he looked around the bus, the baseball star began to notice that the DVD screens that had been placed at set intervals throughout the bus were all down, meaning that they must have gotten the DVD player figured out and had watched something, well, those who had managed not to go to sleep immediately, anyway. He wondered just how many others knocked out almost instantly, like he had done. Surely Celes had and probably Naegi as well but the others he wasn't too sure about. He knew Togami hadn't, seeing as one, the blonde boy had said that he had managed to stay up and two, he had to force him to sleep.  
  
He found the still, heavy silence of the bus to be almost unbearable. He pulled out his phone, plugged his earbuds into the audio jack and tuned out. Thank god for music, he thought as his music broke through the silence. He continued scanning the others on the bus. He felt a slight pang of jealously when he saw that Junko had brought a blanket. Why hadn't he thought of that? He felt even more jealous when he noticed a few of the others with pillows. Again, why hadn't he thought of that? He would have to remember it for the next time they had a three-plus hour bus ride anywhere.  
  
Signs of morning were starting to break through the pitch-black darkness and around that time, about another half hour to forty minutes later, one of the chaperones came over the bus's PA system and told them all to wake up, that they were about fifteen to twenty minutes away from the school.  
  
Togami growled a bit but reluctantly got up off of Leon's shoulder, rubbed his eyes a bit, and put his glasses on. "Now I'm even more tired than before..." He grumbled.  
  
"Welcome tah my world." Leon huffed, pulling his earbuds out and stopping the song that was playing.  
  
"The second we get in the building, I'm going straight to my room, showering, and going to bed." The heir covered his mouth and let out a yawn.  
  
The bus had once again come to life but it seemed more like the undead were on board, rather than sixteen living teenagers.  
  
"...wanna go back to sleep..." Junko could be heard mumbling just a few rows behind them.  
  
"...not waking up 'til noon..." Chihiro yawned somewhere near the front of the bus.  
  
"Noon?" Mondo asked, overhearing Chihiro. "I ain't wakin' up 'til Monday."  
  
"You'll be lucky if I'm awake by Wednesday..." Aoi yawned from somewhere around the middle of the bus.  
  
The whole bus was grumbling about sleep and not waking up until ridiculous hours and even days until the charter bus finally pulled up in front of the massive building that was their school. Once everyone was off the bus with their belongings, the gates were unlocked and the students were ushered into the school. From there, they all made a sleep-drunk, groggy beeline for their dorms.  
  
Leon followed Togami back to his dorm, even though he knew fully well where it was. The blonde unlocked the door and led the other inside. Once in the heir's room, Leon dropped all of his things on the floor. "God, I ain't wakin' up 'til god knows when." He groaned as he started taking off his jacket and shirt and throwing them on the floor.  
  
Togami left the bathroom door open, seeing as he was tired past the point of caring, that and Leon was his boyfriend so he really didn't care, anyway. He got undressed and got into the shower. "Me neither." He called from the shower.  
  
"Don' think I've e'er been this tired..." The punk called from the main room, working off his shoes and socks."Do you regret anything, though?"  
  
"Nah. It was real fun." Leon answered, plopping down on the bed for a second, having on only his pants and boxers at this point. "D'ya regret goin'?" He asked the other, knowing fully well amusement parks weren't really the heir's thing.  
  
Togami was silent for a moment as he finished up quite possibly the quickest shower he had ever taken. The desire to sleep somehow made him shower faster. He thought back to everything his overly eccentric boyfriend had dragged him on and the other whatnots that had happened that night. "No." He answered after a brief moment. "I don't regret going." He got out of the shower and started drying off.  
  
Leon grinned to himself, pleased to hear that the other had no regrets. "Only thing I regret was the hell walk to th' damn bus. Couldn' find tha' shit fer wha? A good ten minutes?"  
  
"Something like that." Togami answered, drying his hair a bit after pulling on half of his clothing. He emerged from the bathroom not wearing a shirt.  
  
"Hey, twink." Leon said, looking over at the taller male when he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Shut up, you filthy rat." Togami answered, balling up the towel and throwing it at him.  
  
The baseball player caught the towel before it hit him. "Yer really throwin' somethin' at me?" He asked, giving the heir a look. "Think 'bout that fer a second." He dropped the towel onto the floor and got up, beginning to undo his belts and take off his pants.  
  
"Shut up." The blonde mumbled, pulling on his shirt. He then went over to the bed and sat down on the edge.  
  
"An what was that 'bout me bein' a "filthy rat"?" The jock asked, now crawling into bed.  
  
"You still haven't showered so you're still filthy. Hence filthy rat."  
  
"I'll shower when I wake up." Leon waved him off.  
  
Togami then crawled into bed himself. "You better." He answered, giving the other a slight nudge. "Wouldn't want you attracting flies."  
  
"Haha real funny." The punk answered, giving the other a light shove. "Night, To."  
  
"Technically it's the early morning--"  
  
"Ya know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, I do." Togami answered.  
  
"Then don' correct me." Leon responded with a yawn.  
  
"Whatever. Sleep well."  
  
There wasn't an answer. Leon was sleeping soundly in no time and not long after, Togami, too had fallen asleep.


End file.
